Phantom Brother?
by Living Encyclopedia
Summary: After a fire destroys Fenton Works, Danny goes to live with his brother... non other than Robin! But with a past enemy coming back to haunt them and an unexpected feud between two of the girls, will the brothers be able to handle it or will their world come tumbling down...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok... I really wish I would stop having random dreams about new stories. I REALLY need to focus on the ones I already started. _(sigh)_ Doesn't look like I'll ever be able to just focus on one...**

**Disclaimer: **

**Fingers: When are you going to put me in a story?**

**Living: When you stop being annoying and just do the disclaimer!**

**Fingers: Fine... She doesn't own anything.**

**Living: There! Was that so hard?**

**Fingers: Will you put me in a story now?**

**Living: Maybe...**

* * *

8 year old Dick Grayson was sitting in the stands, watching his parents do their acrobatic routine.

It was going great until he heard gunshots, and saw his parents falling.

Quickly, he jumped out his seat, and across the barricade to see them.

Lying there motionless, were his parents. Before he even reached them, he knew.

They were dead.

Not long after that, he was taken to an adoption agency, and adopted by Bruce Wayne, the one and only Batman.

But, during the chaos, something, or actually, someone was overlooked.

Dick's younger brother, Danny, had been hiding under the stands since he heard the gunshots.

He had been so scared, that he had just stayed hidden, until all the noise died down.

Slowly, he crawled out from under his seat, and walked up to the stage his parents had been performing on just an hour before.

Since Dick normally did the act with his parents, and Danny was on the other side of the tent from him, he automatically assumed his brother had died as well.

Believing his whole family dead, Danny burst into tears.

He was crying so hard, he didn't even hear the sound of the tent being opened and people talking.

"I bet it was a ghost that did this!" said a lady with red hair.

Turning her head, she saw the poor orphaned boy.

"Oh! Oh-my..."

She walked toward him, while her husband ranted about ghosts and fudge.

The lady walked up to him, closely followed by her daughter.

"What are doing here?" she asked.

Danny stuttered, trying to catch his breath, "My-my parents...they're g-gone."

The lady, whose name was Madeline Fenton, looked at him incredulously yet passionately.

"That's funny, they said they already took the son to the adoption center." she said, receiving a few surprised, yet happy looks.

Danny had caught his breath by this time, and his eyes were shining happily, "You mean my brother's okay?"

Maddy looked at the boy.

_Even though his parents had just died, he quickly found the silver lining._

Danny soon found himself going into long, in dept stories about him and his family.

She looked at the six year old and smiled.

_This boy was growing on her._

Not long after that, The Fenton's adopted Danny, and he went to live with them in Amity Park.

He quickly made friends with a couple kids named Tucker Foley and Samantha (Sam) Manson, and as we all know, when he turned fourteen, he received ghost powers from a freak lab accident, involving a badly made ghost portal.

His brother on the other hand, was fighting crime as Robin, Batman's sidekick, until they had a falling out, and he went on his own, starting a group called the Teen Titans based in Jump City.

* * *

**Living: I think that was a pretty good prologue!**

**Fingers: eh.**

**Living: What? What's wrong with it?**

**Fingers: It just didn't flow...**

**Living: Well, I know that! That's just the best that I can do. SO KNOW FLIMS!**

**Fingers: Don't you mean "flames"?**

**Living: That too! I also noticed that you can't put double end marks, like a question mark then a exclaimation point. Weird huh?**

**Fingers: (_muffled under breath) Not as weird as you..._**

**Living: What did you say?**

**Fingers: Nothing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay... I had lost my inspiration for this, but today I had an amazing idea!**

**I had like three completely different plot lines, but even though this wasn't my original plan, I love it!**

**If I get anything (else) wrong, please let me know! **

**Now, to start off, I'm gonna answer some reviews!**

* * *

**_Deathstroke Terminator_: I can't tell you that! it would ruin the surprise! Also, I really took that second thing to heart when writing this chapter...**

_**jeanette9a**_**: That's not picky at all! I accidentally typed that... Thanks for lettting me know! I think I already fixed it.**

_**book phan44**_**: Always remember your please and thank you's! ;)**

_**Nightshade1712**_**: I see you noticed that too... Was it that obvious?**

_**Zii Raevyn: **_**The Ghost Writer? *looks around for a minute* I think I'm okay!**

_**Primcartoons**_**: That's a great idea! But you should probably write your own story with that. This one's pretty much got the ages set in stone...**

* * *

**The rest of you I can pretty much some up in one word... Enjoy!**

_**I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans**_

* * *

"huh?" Danny sat in his bed, a faint smell of smoke hitting his nostrils.

"Ug, note to self: sneak out for pizza once everyone is asleep..." he said quietly to himself.

But the smell just got stronger and stronger.

"What? Oh, no..."

He ran to his bedroom door, yanking it open. The smoke hit him like a ton of bricks, sending him stumbling back a few steps.

"Mom! Dad! Jazz!" Danny bolted out of his room, racing down the hall towards Jazz's room.

"Danny!" Stopping in his tracks, he turned towards the source of the sound.

"Jazz! Where are you!?"... No answer.

_"Not again! Please, please, please let this be a bad dream!"_

Racing towards the stairs, he heard a loud explosion. The wild orange flames lapped at the stairs, the emense heat added pressure pound per pound, and the smoke gathered quickly, getting into his lungs.

If only he could... That's it!

"Going g-" A piece of burnt sheet rock fell from the ceiling, hitting him on the head.

He fell to the ground, vision blurring.

Banging was heard downstairs, as firefighters broke the door down. One quickly ran up stairs, while the other went into the lab.

Danny fought to stay awake, but eventually found himself slipping into unconsciousness.

_... _Darkness

_"Steve! There's someone up here!" _

* * *

A slow steady beeping made its way to his ears.

"Mr. Fenton?"

He groaned, "Ug, five more minutes, Mom..."

"Actually..."

Danny slowly opened his eyes. The light blinding him for a second.

Once his vision cleared, the first thing he noticed was the white walls. His room was blue, not white...

His whole body tensed, eyes shifting from the walls, to the heart monitor next to his bed, to the hospital gown he was wearing.

"Why am I-" The memory from that afternoon came back to him like a car hits a brick wall. "no..."

"Mr. Fenton?" Danny turned his head towards the doctor who had been trying to wake him up.

Swallowing the lump that had been forming in his throat, Danny asked the question that had been forming in his mind.

"My family, are they..." He trailed off, not able to form the words.

"I'm afraid the firemen were too late..." The doctor started.

Danny was trembling, if only he had've been there... He could've saved them! This brought back too many memories. Memories he had thought best to seal away. Memories of the family he used to have...

_"Daniel, you have to_ _eat your broccoli..." A petite lady scolded him. A three-year old Danny was ,currently, trying to rid himself of some pesky veggies._

_"But, Mom!" He whined, "I don't like broccoli! Besides, I want cotton candy!"_

_His dad looked over at him with an amused grin on his face. "Son, you can get cotton candy anytime! Just eat this meal with us as a family."_

_"No." Danny said, folding his arms over his chest stubbornly._

_"Okay..." said his brother, Dick, "Then how about something besides broccoli?"_

_Danny cocked an eyebrow at his brother. "What kind of something?"_

_With a huge smile, Dick pulled out a comically large plastic silver platter._

_"Like, my specialty, toasted bread with butter!" He lifted the dish to reveal a single slice of toast._

_A giant smile spread across little Danny's face at the sight of his favorite food._

_"I guess that'll work..." he said slowly, before grabbing the bread and shoving it into his mouth._

_The whole family started laughing, until the memory ended._

After this came memories he was less found of.

The day he got locked in the cage with the lion.

When he had tried acrobatics, only to end up in the hospital for a week.

The day of the accident...

Danny snapped himself out of his revelry, when he realized the doctor was still talking.

"... and since you have no extended family, Mr. Masters has graciously offered to take you in!"

He tensed and turned to face the door. In it was Vlad, flashing his best evil grin.

"I can't go with him." Danny said bluntly.

The Doctor's smile faded, "But- but- Why?! If you don't go with him, where will you go?!"

He thought for a moment, before something dawned on him. "I'll live with my brother."

Now, both the doctor and Vlad were thoroughly confused. Vlad walked into the room, worried about the boy's sanity.

"Um... Daniel, did that ceiling hit your head a bit to hard? The last time I checked, you don't have a brother..."

Danny looked at him with an annoyed expression. "Get out of here, Frootloop!"

"I am not a Frootloop!"

The doctor glanced between the two as they fought, eventually managing to get a word in.

"What is this you said about a brother?" He asked.

Vlad groaned, "He doesn't have a brother! he just made that up!"

"Did it ever accur to you that I might be adopted!" Danny screamed at the top of his lungs.

After he was done yelling, the room was quiet.

Soon the door fell open, revealing a stunned Sam and Tucker. they had been coming to check on Danny when they heard the argument.

"You're what!" The screamed simultaneously.

"I guess you have the right to know..." Danny said quietly, "I'm adopted. My original family was killed when I was six. The Fenton's found me and adopted me, while my brother, Dick, was adopted by Bruce Wayne."

Sam was quick to point out how rich Bruce Wayne was, causing Vlad to leave jealously.

"Wow. I didn't know that..." Danny said, before turning to the doctor.

"Well, Danny, we did some research and it looks like your story checked out. We are currently phoning Mr. Wayne, to tell him the news!"

* * *

Many miles away, a man in a bat costume had just finished capturing two escaped criminals, when a beeping noise goes off indicating a call from his butler.

He answered to call, "Yes, Alfred?"

"We might have a _slight_ problem, sir."

* * *

**Yay! I'm getting excited about writing this again!**

**Also, here some things you may not have gotten... **

***Just because I named one of the firemen doesn't make him important! In fact, I named him after the starting character in Minecraft... :p**

*** Toast was something Danny ate all the time with his first family, so whenever he eats it he remembers them. That's part of why he hates toast so much.**

*** No Sam and Tucker didn't die. I could never do that to poor Danny! He's gone through too much pain already!**

*** Yes, Batman. It wouldn't make much sense if Danny went to live with Dick straight away! But, no, Batman won't be an important character in the long run.**

**That pretty much covers it! Oh yeah! I'm also gonna work on a cover for this! Yay!**

***cricket chirps***

**Well, fine. **

***chicken chirps***

**I guess that's better...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to start this off by saying,**

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ZOESHADE!"**

* * *

**Review Responses**

_**lunalovegood0628**_**: Really? You're sister said that? Well, I'm sure there's plenty of good Steve's out there...**

**_thankchaosforspellcheck, Amara Nyx, HatchetChu,_ and_ rinchanmidnight_: How on earth did I mess that up?! Oh well, I went back and fixed it. Thanks for letting me know, everyone!**

**_raethewriter_: Albert was a mistake of mine. It was supposed to be Alfred, Bruce Wayne's butler.  
**

**_jeanette9a_: Haha! Yeah, he's gonna need some serious therapy after that!  
**

**_mailaine_: Yeah... I was gonna do that, but I like this better. Besides, I wanted Sam and Tucker to survive!  
**

_**Kigyptnee**_**: That's a good point! I always wondered why she wasn't mentioned in Ultimate Enemy...**

* * *

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans,**

**On with the fanfic!**

* * *

At this moment, the Titans were sitting around the Tower. Cyborg and Beastboy were fighting over the remote; Starfire was eating mustard; Raven was nowhere to be found; and Robin was just staring into space.

Starfire, of course, was the first to notice his strange behavior.

"Friend-Robin?" she asked.

"Huh?" he said, snaping out of his thoughts. "Oh, Starfire, didn't see you there. When did you get here?"

She looked at him incredulously. "I was here the whole time."

He sighed, "Sorry, Star, I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment..."

"Are you sure your feeling of the well?"

The truth was, he was sad. It was the 8th anniversary of the day his parents died, orphaning him and his little brother...

A repeated beeping shot him out of his thoughts.

"My communicator?" he picked it up, walking out of the room to answer it. "Hello?"

The voice that answered was one he had never expected to hear again. _"I know your probably still mad at me, but I need you to come to Gotham right now!_

Robin felt a sudden surge of defiance. "You can't order me around anymore."

The person on the other end of the line sounded like he was going to start another argument, but a different man took over the phone.

_"Let me try talking to him, Sir."_

At the sound of this new person, Robin relaxed slightly. "What's this about, Alfred?" he asked.

_"Well, it appears Master Bruce has received custody of your brother, Daniel."_

Robin's eyes widened. "Are you sure?" He said, excitement over-powering his normal sceptical reaction.

After a brief conversation Robin walked back into the living room, where the other Titans had gathered to talk about his strange behavior.

"Happy Birthday, Zoeshade!" Beastboy yelled.

The other Titans looked at him oddly. "Um... Why did you just say that?" Cyborg asked.

Beastboy pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket. "I don't know. A talking book told me to say it when we were all in the same room!" He handed the note to Raven, who, in turn, cocked an eyebrow at him. Everyone stared at him akwardly for a while. Until, finally, Robin broke the silence.

"Anyway... Somethings come up." Robin started, "I'll be in Gotham for a few days. Raven, you're in charge."

"Oh joy." she deadpanned.

"Star, prepare one of the spare rooms." Everyone was wondering what they needed it for, but decided it best not to ask.

Starfire was the first to speak. "Any theme particularly?"

After a moments thought, Robin remembered Danny's dream to be an astronaut. "Space. Especially N.A.S.A."

Her confused expression was enough to say she had no clue what N.A.S.A. was.

"Cyborg, help Starfire with the room." Cyborg nodded.

Robin started towards the door. "I'll be back soon, Make this place look presentable!"

Trying to get his attention, Beastboy started bouncing up and down. "Dude, what about me? What cool job do I get?!"

"You, Beastboy, get the most important job of all-" Beastboy's eyes started shining. "Cleaning the Tower, inside and out."

Deflating, He let out a disappointed sigh. This caused this others to chuckle slightly.

"Not cool, Dude! Not cool!" Beastboy screamed, before realizing Robin was already gone.

Not long after Robin left, the other Titans began to talk about their collective tasks.

"Why do you think he would make us prepare a room?" Raven asked.

Beastboy, ever the comedian, found this to be the perfect time to joke around. "Well, either we're getting a new Titan, or Robin has some relative coming over!" He didn't know how right he was...

"Does Robin even have relatives?" Starfire asked, turning towards Cyborg.

"Well, he did use to work with Batman, but no-one really knows if they were relatives or just partners." He answered.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, they all started on their projects.

"So... what is the N.A.S.A.?"

* * *

After a long plane ride, (first-class mind you) Danny reached the home of Bruce Wayne.

The classic Tudor style home appeared to be made of pinkish tan bricks and white stone, with a small turret jutting out above the main entrance making it look positively medieval. Yet, the first word that popped into his mind was 'stately'. He didn't even know what that meant!

Before he could even knock, the door opened to reveal a tall man (6ft 6in, in-case your curious) with gray hair and a pair of glasses. "You must be Master-Daniel?"

The formality in his voice made Danny feel akward. "Uh, yeah, but just Danny is fine. You?"

"Alfred Pennyworth, at your service, Sir" He bowed. "Shall I show you to your room?"

"Yeah, sure, I guess." Danny said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

After a few sets of stairs, a right, then a couple lefts, they reached Danny's room. "Wow... this is a LOT bigger than my room back ho- oh... right, this is my home now..."

"Sorry we didn't have time to decorate and such, but it is only temporary." He stopped mourning and looked with a thoroughly confused expression at the butler. "Now, we mustn't keep the Masters waiting."

* * *

**Living: Okay... This isn't much progress in the way of length, but this is the best I can do on a deadline! **

**Anyway, just for so random humor, I am going to talk to one of my OCs! Now, the OC I'm going to talk to is...*draws name from hat* Living Encyclopedia! Wait. What?!**

**Living2: Hi! *sees me* Uh... this is awkward...**

***crickets chirp***

**Living: So... want a ham sandwich?**

**Living2: I'm vegetarian, remember?**

**Living: Right.**

***more crickets chirping***

**Living: Nice talkin' to ya!**

**Living2: You too! *****walks out random door***

**Living: Anyway... please review, and please tell me if I messed anything up!**

**I stayed up till midnight writing this, hope you like it! *yawn***


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, I know, long time no update, but here's a chapter! Also I've been meaning to credit the story that pointed out the similaries between Robin and Danny to me, **_**"A Brother's Promise**_**" by SilentPhantomGal. You should check it out if you haven't already!**

**Review**** Responses! Quickly!**

_**Justus80**_**: I don't wanna give away much, but yes. **

_**PhantomBrat**_**: If you count the Box Ghost as a bad guy, we're halfway there!**

_**TheWhiteTitan**_**: Well... In a way... You'll see what I mean :)**

_**PirateQueen**_**: Not too much time...**

_**Mai'shardstyle**_**: That is all I ask... **

_**princessbinas**_**: I promised I wouldn't tell! *Beastboy glares at me***

_**Sin - NaMe**_**: Aw... Thanks! I was laughing SO hard while writing that ^_^**

__**: Read this chapter, then place your bets!**

_**GriffinRose**_**: There are quite a few things you won't find in other stories... (because I made them with my mind)**

_**senecka**_**: 3? Okay?**

_**realisticfantasy**_**: Glad you like my writing style! That's something I've been worried about :)**

**Finally, this is just something that was brought to my attention. Have you seen the commercial for that new Dreamworks movie "Rise of the Guardians"? Have you notice how much the main character, Jack Frost ,looks like Danny?! I mean he has messy snow-white hair, is a teen, and has ice powers for crying out loud! I'm expecting a LOT of crossovers of the two! :)**

**Anyway... Read.**

Danny looked at the large wooden door in front of him. According to Alfred, he was about to meet Bruce Wayne. All that stood between him and the inevitable meeting was this door.

Just as Alfred was about to push it open, a familar chill went through Danny's body. He tensed but sighed inwardly, when he heard a VERY familiar voice say, "BEWARE!".

"Hey, where's the bathroom?"

"Are you sure?" Bruce looked at his protege sceptically. Images of Danny flashed across the screen in front of them. The few old ones Dick had in his possesion being compared to the more recent.

Dick nodded, "Yeah, I'm certain of it. It's not a good idea to keep secrets from family."

"Maybe, you should wait. Take some time to catch-up, and tell him later?"

"That's the problem, What if he asks about the past two years?" he turned towards the screen, an image of three-year-old Danny riding an elephant at the circus was being compared to his Highschool yearbook photo,"I wouldn't be able to tell him about the Titans, and if I told him anything else, I would be lying."

"Okay, but are you sure this is the way to handle this?" the wealthy man asked.

Dick put on his mask and smirked,"Danny may be dense, but he's not stupid."

Danny put the cap on the thermos.

"Seriously, Boxy, you can't leave me alone for ONE day!" he shook the thermos out of annoyance.

A muffled "beware" came from it.

Sighing, Danny tucked it away, and flew back to the bathroom, before transforming. He raced out of the bathroom and down the hall back towards the door, completely oblivious to both the trail of toilet paper stuck to his shoe, and the shadowy figured which had been watching him the whole time.

Dick, now dressed as Robin, and Bruce were seated at a long dining table. Considering Bruce, Alfred, and Aunt Harriet where the only people living in the the house at present, the large 12-ft table appeared over the top.

The door opened slowly revealing the black haired, blue eyed boy that shared a remarkable amount of similarity with Dick.

Time appeared to halt for Robin, the moment to surreal for words... only to be interrupted by a confused Danny...

"Um... Dick?" His eyes widened, his brother recognized him... he hadn't even told him yet! "Why are you wearing that?"

Robin stopped his panic attack short. "Wait, what?"

Danny rolled his eyes at his "clueless" brother. "Why are you wearing that costume? It's not Halloween. And besides, you look like a traffic light!"

Bruce raised an eyebrow, was this kid serious?

After a second of akward silence, Danny started rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Is there something I'm missing?"

Bruce leaned over to speak to Robin.

"When you said he was dense, I didn't think you were being serious."

"I kind of figured he'd grow out of it..." Robin muttered, half to himself.

"Uh Danny?" he spoke up, pointing at the 'R' on his uniform, "Does this remind you of anything?"

Of course it reminded him of his own 'DP' emblem, but he wasn't gonna risk his secret by saying that. Then it hit him. Sort of...

"So... your wearing a Robin costume?" He asked, confused as to why his brother would even bother to wear something like that to dinner.

Bruce face palmed and shook his head, "Just tell him... He's never gonna get it at this rate."

Robin nodded, "This isn't a costume, Danny."

The confused look he received told him to continue.

"I'm Robin." Danny's eyes widened in realization.

"My brother's Robin!" he shouted. "This is so cool!" He pulled out his cell phone to text Sam and Tucker, but a batarang smashed into it, pinning it to the wall.

"Wha?" he stared at the broken phone, shocked.

Bruce, the one who threw it, stood up and glared at Danny.

"You can't tell anyone." Much to the surprise of everyone in the room, Danny glared right back.

"I only have two friends, and they can keep secrets better than anyone!" His voice suddenly became lower and more serious. "I would know."

Robin raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in his brother's attitude.

"My friends are everything to me." Danny spoke, "I lost my family. Twice. They're all I have left..."

"No their not." Robin finally spoke up. He walked over and placed his hand on his younger brother's shoulder, leading him to one of the eighteen places set at the table. "You've got me, and you've got the Titans."

"The Titans?" The halfa looked at his brother with a confused expression.

"You don't know who the Teen Titans are?" asked a very shocked Robin.

Danny shook his head. "I don't have a enough time to watch the news."

"Oh. Well, the Teen Titans is a collective group of young heroes from all around the world. The original team is: me, a changling named Beastboy, a cyborg named Cyborg, an alien named Starfire, and a half-demoness named Raven."

Danny's eyes widened when he said half-demoness. Possibly another halfa?

"We founded the Teen Titans as a group, but over time the Titans East were formed. This consists of Bumblebee, Speedy, Aqualad, Más, and Menos." They sat down, and Robin told Danny about all the other heroes who had joined the Teen Titans, along with many of their adventures. (A/N: I'm too lazy to write the whole conversation :P)

"Wow." Danny sat there staring at the wall. "How, did I miss all of that!"

Robin smirked, "Yeah, you must've been pretty occupied with school, and all..."

"Actually, I'm a C-student..." Danny mumbled. Of course Bruce already knew this, but he hadn't gotten around to sharing that information yet.

"Huh? Then what did you spend all your time doing?!"

"Like I said," Danny's face darkened, "My friends are good at keeping secrets."

This set off alarm bells for both Robin and Bruce. "You weren't in a gang or anything, right?" The older questioned cautiously.

"Why does everyone think that?!"

"It was just the way you said it."

"No! Nothing like that!"

"Then what did you do?"

He didn't want to lie to his brother, but he didn't know how he would react to the truth. He now knew his brother was a crime fighter, and, as far as most of Amity Park was concerned, he was considered crime.

He winced as thoughts of various incidents ran through his mind. When Freakshow came to town, everytime his former "parents" shot at him... The list goes on.

"Let's just say, I tried to play the part of hero..." A shadow hung over his face. "It didn't go so well."

Robin was about to ask him what he meant, but Alfred walked in balancing a silver plater on his arm.

"Dinner, Sir." He announced, lifting the lid to reveal a plump pheasant paired with a plum sauce and weary potatoes.

Danny's jaw dropped at the sight of what he could easily call "a feast".

"Is that real silver?" He asked in awe.

"Of course not!" Robin said, "It's platinum..."

Danny's jaw dropped even more causing everyone in the room to burst into laughter.

After eating, they started walking out the door. Danny looked deep in thought.

"Danny?" Robin asked. "You okay?"

"Oh. Yeah." He said, snaping out of his thoughts. "I was just wondering... If you Robin, then whose Batman?"

Bruce sighed, and face-palmed again. "This is gonna be a LONG night..."

**Okay, whatcha think of this? I wanted to add ample "clueless Danny" in this one. Along with exaggerations on how rich Robin is. Remember, Bruce IS a billionaire. I figured he would splurge a little. (read: a lot!)**

**I also, tried to make this one a bit longer than the last. It takes up four pages on Word, but we know that makes no difference.**

**Anyway, Review and tell me if I messed something up so I can fix it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I dedicate this chapter to all the children killed in the Connecticut Elementary School Shooting: Charlotte Bacon, Daniel Barden, Olivia Endel, Josephine Gay, Ana M. Marquez-Greene, Dylan Hockley, Madeleine F. Hsu, Catherine V. Hubbard, Chase Kowalski, Jesse Lewis, James Mattioli, Grace McDonell, Emilie Parker, Jack Pinto, Noah Pozner, Caroline Previdi, Jessica Rekos, Avielle Richman, Benjamin Wheeler, and Allison N. Wyatt. All these kids were either six or seven... I would also like to dedicate this chapter to the six adults killed: Rachel Davino, Dawn Hochsprung, Anne Marie Murphy, Lauren Russeau, Mary Sherlach, and Victoria Soto. Many of these brave women stood in the face of danger, even giving their own lives so that their students could survive. May they forever be honored as the heroes they are.**

**Anyway, you guys remember that episode of Teen Titans where they spent the whole episode trying to retrieve that case said to contain something important to Robin, only not to show what was in it? Well, I've always assumed it had something to do with his family and decided to incorporate that into this chapter!**

* * *

Danny and Robin where riding down the streets of Jump City.

"Would you tell me where we're going, yet?" Danny yelled over the roar of the road in his ears.

"Just one more turn!"

They rounded the corner and found themselves in front of a familiar T-shaped building.

A surprised Danny glanced at his brother, mouth agape. "Why are we at Titans Tower?"

Robin smirked at his brother's shocked look. "I figured it's time you met the Titans!"

"Oh, okay- wait... WHAT!"

* * *

Beastboy was grumbling to himself as he dusted glitter off the sofa.

"...making me clean the Tower while everyone else get to do the cool stuff... Stupid Robi-"

The door behind him slowly opened, revealing the spiky-haired leader himself.

"Robin!" Beastboy panicked, throwing the duster across the room. "I wasn't saying anything about you. No-sir-ree, No talking over here! I mean, I WAS talking, but..."

Robin just cocked an eyebrow.

By this time, the other Titans had heard Beastboy's shout and came running in to greet him.

"Robin!" An overly excited Starfire flew directly at Robin knocking him flat on his back.

"Hi Star." He managed to croak-out, while pushing her off of him.

She floated off of him back to the others, eyes shining expectantly.

"Anyway, I'd like to introduce you to someone." Robin stated, motioning for Danny to come out.

"This is my brother, Danny."

The halfa slowly stepped out from behind a wall. "Um... Hi?"

Starfire gasped and flew directly at Danny, stopping inches infront of him.

Dick had only given Danny the basic information on the Titans, but one of the things he made sure to mention on the way there were Starfire's "enthusiastic" greetings.

She squinted at him for a second, causing him to sweat under her gaze. All of a sudden, she grabbed his arm, inspecting it. Next she yanked up his leg, throwing him off balance, and starting inspecting his foot.

An excited smile spread it's way across her face. "You look just LIKE Friend-Robin!"

"I was right?" Beastboy asked himself, "I was right!" He turned towards Raven, "Guess who was right? This guy!" He pointed at himself, a giant smile on his face.

Raven's eyes began to glow with black energy, and a lamp nearby blew up.

Beastboy grinned sheepishly and slowly backed away.

During the chaos, Cyborg walked over to stand next to Robin.

Robin looked off at his brother, who was now being subjected to Starfires signature string of questions. "Remember that case I showed you guys?"

Cyborg raised an eyebrow, "The one Ding Dong Daddy stole from you?"

A nod.

"Yeah, I remember..."

* * *

_The finish line's in sight, and a plump man in a white shirt with three black Ds on it is barreling down the desert road in a souped-up model-A._

_He whips out a megaphone, turning around to taunt the competition. "The Daddy's eyeballing the finish line, guys and gals! Not another coup in sight! If I'm lyin' I'm cryin'!"_

_Robin pulls up next to him, "Then you better start cryin'!" he yells back, before pulling around and infront._

_The Daddy angrily steps on the gas, ramming into the red motorbike. Smirking in satisfaction, he presses one of the many button on his dashboard, turning the grill into a pair of nashing metal jaws. The jaws come within inches of Robin's bike, before he manages to swerve and avoid them. Unfortunately, after a few tries, the giant jaws managed to chomp onto his fender._

_"What a drag, Cool Cat. You got no wheels, and you got not chance." He taunts._

_"Your car may be the first to cross the finish line," Robin launches himself off the hood of his bike. "but you wont be in it."_

_He flys over the head of The Daddy, and fires his grapplinghook into the back of the vehicle, before delivering a kick to his cranium. Ding Dong Daddy is sent rolling down highway._

_Robin rides the car past the finishline, jumping off just before it slams into a brick wall, and explodes_

_A few moments later, a bus pulls to a stop nearby._

_"Robin!" shouts Starfire upon exiting. _

_"Glad you got your... whatever it is back." said Raven._

_Just then, Cyborg comes up riding on two wheels, being pulled by Beastboy, who has changed into a horse. "That's right! Nothing can stop the T-car!" He yells when they come into view._

_"Uh, what T-car?" asks Raven._

_Beastboy sighs, "It was a sweet ride... while it lasted..."_

_"Don't sweat it BB," says Cyborg with a smile. "I'll build another one. The important thing is that we're all back together."_

_"I guess that's a pretty good prize." _

_"Actually, I got another." Robin says, pulling out the briefcase for everyone to see. "All of you took a risk to help me protect this. It's only fair I show you what's inside."_

_"You don't need to do that, Robin." Raven speaks up, "Sometimes secrets aren't meant to be shared."_

_Cyborg and Beastboy walk over to stand with the others. "Even with your best friends." added Cyborg._

_"I used to think that," Robin says "But not anymore."_

_He unlatches the suitcase and opens it, revealing the contents for them to see._

_Inside is a newspaper clipping, and photograph of a family. In it, the parents are smiling at two young boys, about six and eight. The youngest is trying and failing to hold what looks like a small monkey._

_"Are they..." Beastboy trails off. _

_"Yeah," says Robin with a sad smile, "That's my family."_

_Starfire pulls out the clipping, eyes widening at the article on it. "Robin..." she says sadly._

_The other Titans walk over to see what has her so upset._

_"Wo..." says Beastboy._

_All of them turn to look at Robin._

_A sad smile on his face, as he shed a single tear..._

* * *

Robin looked back at Cyborg and spoke. "Could you go get that case from my room? I think Danny should see it."

Cyborg nodded in understanding, and left to fulfill the Titan leader's request.

* * *

Raven stood off to the side watching Starfire and Beast Boy interact with Robin's apparent brother. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something strange about this kid...

His emotions were coming off in waves, most being directed at Robin. Joy from being reunited with his brother after eight years apart, Depression from both his recent and past losses, and Fear that he wouldn't be accepted.

The last one caught her off guard. Why would he fear that? Robin was obviously just as excited to welcome him back as he was to be back, yet he was afraid he would be feared, shunned, tortured...

Raven shivered and quickly retreated from his mind. It was all eerily similar to her own situation except that Danny didn't have a world-ending prophecy hanging over his head... Did he?

* * *

"Okay, where are we going?" Danny asked hesitantly. They had been walking around the Tower for what felt like hours with no apparent destination.

The whole entire team suddenly stopped in front of a door. "Well, since you are going to be living here, we figured you should at least have your own room." Robin slid the door open revealing deep blue -almost black- walls covered in amazingly accurate constellations and planets (Tamaran included).

Danny slowly stepped into the room realizing really quickly that the star-studded walls weren't the only thing it had going for it... The bed was queen-size draped in flowing blacks, blues, and grays accented by small dots of white that stood for stars. The carpet was an almost indescribable shade of blue, just slightly lighter than the wall to provide some contrast. A few shelves lining the corners of the walls, provided an ideal location for his model rocket.

"And that's not all" said a voice.

Cyborg walked over next to the bed and pressed a few buttons on what looked like a futuristic alarm clock.

A few almost invisible panels in the wall adjacent to the bed opened up revealing a pretty decent sized desk with a computer, and a large wall-mounted tv.

"Wo!" Yelled Danny excitedly.

"It gets even better!" said Cyborg. He pressed a couple buttons and a high-definition image of the Andromeda Nebula popped up.

Danny's eyes grew wide when saw something move in the image, revealing it to instead be a video. They grew even more so when he realized just what the thing in the video was... The International Space Station!

"How-" was all Danny got to say before Cyborg interrupted.

"Well, we were gonna use the Hubble Space Telescope, but it's currently being used for important research" Cyborg started,"I don't know what it could possibly be used for since NASA shut-down."

* * *

_In space at that very moment..._

Vlad Plasimus was smiling to himself. "I knew buying the Hubble Space Telescope to spy on Daniel would be a good idea."

He turned on his hologram on Maddie. "What do you think, dear?"

"I think you're about to be hit by a meteor." She said with a smile, before a giant glowing green space rock smashed into the telescope, bouncing off it and away from it's current path to Earth. This, in turn, sent Vlad flying off into space.

* * *

_Back in Danny's room..._

The tv suddenly changes to the news.

"We interrupt whatever pointless thing you were watching, to bring you this message..." A newanchor popped-up on the scene with a giant smile on his face.

"Mere moments ago, scientists at one of the many independent space research facilities that took over after NASA shut-down discovered a meteor dubbed the Disasteroid on a direct collision course with Earth."

"What!" Beastboy yelled, "But I like the Earth!"

"But no one has to worry because it bounced off the Hubble Space Telescope and we are all going to survive!"

"Yay!" Starfire shouted

"Wait. NASA shut down?!" asked a horrified Danny.

Robin stared at his brother incredulously, "You really don't watch the news that often..."

Danny just sighed. "Not. At. All." He then turned to address the Titans with a smile "This is the best room ever! Thanks guys."

His smiled only faltered slightly when he heard a voice say "Group hug!" and was suddenly being crushed in a hug equal to that of Jack's...

* * *

Robin walked into Danny's room as quietly as possible, in order to keep from waking him up.

He sat down on the edge of the bed rubbing his brother's head fondly.

"You've been through a lot, Little Bro," He said softly, "I promise I will protect you. No matter what happens, you won't have to go through it alone. The Titans and I'll be right there with you, every step of the way."

* * *

**Oh my gosh! I'm so super excited! This chapter has 1,850 words! That's almost 2,000! And it's the most I've EVER written at once! So, since it's the holiday season and I have no clue if I'll be able to make future chapters as long as this one, please count this as my gift to you!**

**This marks the beginning of the actual story! Things should be a lot more interesting now that Danny's with the Titans! ;)**

**Now... In the next chapter a ghost from the Ghost Zone will appear, but I'm stuck between a few of them, so I'll leave it up to you! There is a poll on my profile where you can vote for who will appear. It will close in just a week, so VOTE NOW!**

**Also, in the last chapter, I perposfully put a mistake to see if you guys would catch it. Seriously, NONE of you noticed that one of the things at the dinner table was "weary potatoes"? Or did you guys just overlook it thinking it wouldn't matter? Please, if you see a mistake (wrong spelling, mis-placed comma, or even wrong word) let me know!**


End file.
